Mobile devices, such as tablets, smartphones, and cameras, are widely used in monitoring and communications today. Mobile devices help to track individuals and items and provide a greater sense of security and connectedness. Mobile devices, however, remain disconnected from many aspects of human life and activity. Many untapped opportunities exist that can benefit from information capture and processing via a mobile device.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.